The Truth
by Hotmommyof3
Summary: Rachel Hannah Berry has made it big on Broadway and Noah Eli Puckerman misses her. But when he ends up in NYC to make it up to Rachel for the things that he did, he gets the shock of his life and now he wants to know the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wouldn't mind owning Mark Salling because he is just too hot for words but alas I only own the story. Quinn isn't pregnant but still joined Glee to keep an eye on Finn and Rachel. Quinn quit the Cheerios for Glee. Very Original character.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE KEPT THIS FROM ME FOR 10 YEARS RACHEL? I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KEEP THIS FROM ME!" Noah Eli Puckerman screamed at the brown eyed beauty in front of him. The tears streaming down her face tugged at his heart. She still looked beautiful even after all the years and all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. But that was not an option now. She had kept this from him and he wanted to know why. She owed him that. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Noah yelled

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN THIS AROUND ON ME NOAH PUCKERMAN! I TRIED TO TELL YOU BUT DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID TO ME THAT DAY YOU BROKE UP WITH ME? THAT YOU COULDN'T BE TIED DOWN TO ONE GIRL AND DID I HONESTLY THINK THAT WE WOULD LAST AFTER HIGHSCHOOL. I LOVED YOU NOAH AND YOU BROKE MY HEART. SO DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT YOU HAD ANY RIGHT!" Rachel screamed at him, crossing her arms over her chest fuming. He had no right to be here. She had waited for him for years and now when she had finally made the decision to let him go, he shows up. She still wanted him, her body ached for him but things between them were over. He had made that perfectly clear their last day of high school.

"I don't want to fight with you Noah. But you made your decisions all on your own and I made mine. You made it perfectly clear what you thought about our relationship back in high school. I think you should leave." Rachel stated moving away from him towards her apartment door opening it waiting for him to move away from her. He was standing to close to her for comfort. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't leave now.

"No. I'm not leaving Berry until you tell me why. You owe me that." Noah stated pushing the apartment door closed.

"I owe you nothing Noah. NOW GET OUT."

"No. I want to know the reason that you kept my daughter from me for ten years." Noah sneered glaring down at her. "And I am not leaving until you tell me why."

Tears streamed down her face as Rachel hung her head down in defeat. Glancing up at him, she saw pain and fear in his eyes. There was a flicker of something else but he quickly masked it as he pushed away from her walking to the couch, flopping down on it. Taking a deep breath she followed him and timidly sat on the edge of the couch next to him.

"You win. It started on our 3 year anniversary.…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback 10 years ago._

"So Noah tonight is our 3 year anniversary. What would you like to do tonight?" Rachel beamed up at him as they walked through the halls of McKinley towards Glee. Puck glanced down at her smirking. He knew what he wanted to do tonight but he highly doubted Rachel would go for it. They had done everything but have sex but as he glanced down at her he noticed a twinkle in her eye that hadn't been there before. "My dads are out of town for the weekend. Any ideas?"

"Berry, what is going on in that crazy head of yours?" He smirked pushing the door to the Glee room open. Glancing around the room Puck realized that they were early and they were the only ones there.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could come over to study?" Rachel winked at him as she placed her pink backpack on the floor by the chairs and turning her back on him began pulling sheet music from it.

Growling Puck tossed his bag to the floor and rushed over pulling her into his arms with her back pressed tight against his chest and her ass pressing hard against his throbbing erection. God the things this girl did to him. He loved those tiny skirts she wore for him. And he knew she wore them for him. She had wore pants for a week in the winter but when he mentioned that he missed the short skirts, she had shown up the next day in a short black skirt with black tights and a tight red sweater. Pushing her hair away from her neck, Puck trailed his lips against her collarbone and across the back of her neck. He was rewarded with Rachel shivering in pleasure in his arms. Turning her around in his arms he pressed her closer to his body devouring her lips with his. An awkward cough behind them caused them to break apart and smirk at the group that had just entered the room. Mr. Shue along with the rest of the Glee kids were smirking at them as they had entered the room.

"While we all love your public displays of affection can you please keep your hands off each other for the remainder of the practices? Some of us just ate." Kurt said as he daintily sat on the chair crossing his legs. Rachel placed a quick kiss on Puck's lips and flounced away from him to speak to Quinn. Her short skirt swinging up higher against her ass as she moved away. Puck was still amazed that even after everything that Quinn had put Rachel through her first couple of years of high school that the two girls were actually best friends now. Rachel was there for Quinn when her parents kicked her out when they found out that she was no longer a virgin. Quinn was there for Rachel when her birth mother wanted to get in contact with her. The two girls giggled together and Puck was confused when Quinn smirked at him and winked. What did those two have planned? Puck didn't have time to dwell on it when Shue called the practice to order and they began working on their routine for Regionals.

As they walked out of practice Puck held Rachel's hand firmly in his but when Quinn bounced up to them and began pulling Rachel away he was reluctant to let her go.

"Geez Puck let go. Rachel and I are going shopping. You'll see her tonight." Quinn smirked from the confused look on Puck's face.

"Noah, don't worry. You will see me tonight. Meet me at my house at 6. I'll leave the door unlocked for you." Kissing him quickly she pried her hand away from him and linked arms with Quinn and Puck watched the two of them head out of the school together. Shaking his head he realized that some things are just not that easy to get used to.

"Quinn, I don't know if I can go through with this." Rachel said as Quinn dragged her into Victoria's Secret.

"Rachel, do you love Puck?"

"You know I do. I love him with everything in my being. In all honesty I think I may even love him more than I love the idea of making it big on Broadway."

"Wow. But then what is the problem? You love him and he loves you. Have you told him that you love him?" At Rachel's silence, Quinn erupted. "Rachel Hannah Berry you have been dating him for 3 years and you haven't told him that you love him? What are you afraid of?"

"Quinnie I'm afraid that he doesn't love me back. That he is only with me until I sleep with him and then he will dump me and move on to someone better." Quinn smiled slightly at Rachel's use of her nickname. Rachel Berry wasn't one for nicknames except when it came to her. Her smile quickly vanished when she saw the tears swimming in Rachel's eyes.

"Rach, the boy hasn't gotten laid in 3 years. You guys do everything but sex. Has he ever pressured you into sex?" At Rachel very adamant No, Quinn continued, "Don't worry about him breaking up with you. Puck loves you. Has he told you yet?" With the shake of Rachel's head, Quinn pulled a tissue from her purse. "He loves you Rach. Everyone at McKinley sees that. Hell even Santana sees that. Why do you think she backed off 2 years ago?"

"Because you threatened to kick her ass if she didn't?" Rachel laughed wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Yeah well there's that but it was also because she saw how much he had changed and how much he loved you. Stop worrying and let's find something that will bring Noah Puckerman to his knees."


	3. Chapter 3

For some reason Puck was nervous. He had been standing outside Rachel's house for 10 minutes but he couldn't bring himself to open the door. Rachel's dads were out of town and it was their anniversary. He knew that if they started things that he wouldn't be able to stop and Rachel deserved someone better. He was a Lima Loser and that's all he was ever going to be. He didn't want to bring Rachel down with him. She was going to be a star and if she stayed with him then she would be stuck in Lima, Ohio forever. He loved Rachel but he would not let her get her dreams because of him. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She made him want to succeed. In the last 3 years of them dating he had pulled his grades up and surprised himself by turning out to be pretty smart. He had wanted to tell Rachel this morning about his scholarship to Ohio State but she had started talking about some new Broadway musical and he had forgotten to tell her. He was not going to let Rachel get stuck in this cow town. He was going to let her go so she could be a star. Sighing he quickly pushed away the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes and pushed open the front door.

"Rach?" He called out taking in the dark living room.

"Up here Noah. Come find me." She called down to him in a singsong voice. Smiling Noah kicked off his shoes and took the stairs two at a time. His heart nearly stopped when he stopped in front of Rachel's open bedroom door. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Her hair was curled in soft ringlets that hung down her back. She had only lip gloss on her lips and covering her amazing body was a see through purple nightgown. The room was covered in a soft glow that was created by the thousands of candles lit around the room. "So what do you think?" She smirked at him and before she could utter another word he was scooping her into his arms and laying her gently on the bed covering her lips with his. Taking her hands in his he pulled them up over her head holding them there.

"Don't move." He growled. He pulled his tshirt from his pants and over his head throwing it across the room thanking the big guy above that he missed the candles. He all put ripped his pants off leaving his boxers on. Smirking at her with her hands still over her head, he laid down on the bed next to her pulling her close. His hands skimmed the sides of her body before his left hand came to settle on her breast, with the other on the back of her neck, angling her head up to his so that he could get better access to her mouth. Rachel hesitantly reached her hands out and grabbed the back of his head keeping his lips to hers before arching her back underneath him with a moan. Noah groaned in response and started trailing kisses down her collarbone and across her breasts then down her stomach.

Noah kissed her hip bone before sliding her underwear down slowly, feeling himself grow harder at the sight of her half naked. Rachel wiggled to help him get her underwear off, blushing a little. She sat up and eagerly pressed her lips to his again, while Noah reached down grabbing the hem of the nightie, pulling that off her as well so that she was completely naked. Noah peered down at her hungrily as she squirmed under his gaze. Rachel was looking up at him, her cheeks flushed. Rachel leaned forward and tugged his boxers down and he kicked them to the floor falling down on her again, devouring her neck. Her bare body was now warm against his skin. She could feel his hardness pressed against her and it only made her want this more. She felt her excitement growing as wetness pooled between her legs. Noah was making her feel incredible. His fingers trailed from her face down her body over her hips, then between her legs. Rachel gasped as she felt his fingers dip into her, stunned by the sudden intrusion and he froze.

"Say the word and I'll stop," he whispered against her neck and Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck cuddling him close to her, afraid he would pull away and not finish.

"Don't you dare stop," she glared at him and as his fingers curled inside her, she let out a soft moan. He loved making her moan.

"Make all the noise you want, no one will hear you." He told her giving a smug smile. It satisfied him that he could make her moan for him and Rachel blushed. Noah kept his fingers moving and was rewarded when Rachel let out another moan writhing beneath him. He wanted to take her right there but he knew she was a virgin and he wanted to be gentle with her. He needed this to be good for her. She had to be ready and he knew one way. Plus he wanted to taste her. Pulling his fingers out slowly, he licked them and Rachel whimpered when he stopped. "Patience Rach." Kissing down her neck and over her navel, he dipped his tongue into her belly button causing her to giggle. "Grab the head posts babe. And don't you dare let go or I'll stop completely. Now you wouldn't want that would you?" Rachel knew where he was headed and she loved it. She never thought she would love a guy going down on her but Noah made it an art and she would never let any one else do this to her ever again after him. Gripping the spindles on the headboard as Noah swirled his tongue over her clit lapping at her pussy sliding the flat surface of his tongue up and over her clit as he slid one finger in curling it up into her g spot. Noah continued licking and sucking until she couldn't take it anymore. "Cum for me babe." As the words left his mouth Rachel's body shattered and she screamed as her orgasm hit her full force. Noah licked her one more time for good measure and she shuddered with pleasure.

"Noah, I want more," she growled in his ear after she pulled him up to her and kissed him full on the mouth. Grabbing his cock and positioning it at her entrance. He paused.

"Rachel are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Noah lowered himself slowly into her and Rachel hissed in pain closing her eyes. Once he was all the way in he stopped, allowing her to adjust. She whimpered underneath him.

"Rach," he kissed her lips gently and Rachel opened her eyes and stared up at him bravely.

"I'm okay," She assured him and he kissed her again and pulled back then pushed into her again, his eyes watching her face worriedly. She winced, but had a determined look in her eyes, "Keep going."

A few thrusts later Rachel realized that the pain was subsiding and felt something else take over. A tingling feeling that ran from her toes and all the way through her insides. The pleasure was intense, no wonder people loved sex so much. She grabbed Noah's back, gasping as he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, biting her softly keeping a steady rhythm. She closed her eyes and running her nails down his back and he shuddered with pleasure and Noah hiked her legs around his waist as he started thrusting faster coming closer to his climax just as she was. Rachel started panting his name in between her soft moans and heard her name over and over on his lips. Rachel's senses soared as she felt lightheaded and her thighs clamped around Noah's waist as she orgasmed pulling him to her tightly. Noah followed her moments later grunting her name and they rode out their climax together. They lay there, still entwined and breathing heavily, neither saying anything. Noah eventually pulled out of her and rolled on his side pulling her close kissing her forehead.

"That was amazing. Can we do it again?" Rachel stated when she was finally able to catch her breath. Noah laughed into her hair.

"Get some sleep Rach and when you wake up we'll do it again. You are going to be sore if we do it again right now."

"Okay." Within a few minutes Rachel was asleep. Noah propped himself up on his elbow to watch her sleep. She was so beautiful. Pulling her close he heard her start talking in her sleep. Noah smiled. She never shut up even when she was asleep. But his smile quickly faded as he heard the words that left her mouth. "I love you Noah. With all my heart and I am going to stay here in Lima with you." He knew it. She was planning on staying in Lima with him. She was giving up her dream of Broadway to stay with him. Not if he had anything to say about it. He quickly woke her up and was buried deep inside of her before she was even fully awake. They made love 4 times that night before Noah passed out leaving a confused but very satisfied Rachel curled up into his side.

He left early the next morning to go home and watch his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two months later-_

Rachel was worried. She had missed her period for the last two months and Noah was even more distant then usual. He was with her but not with her. He was growing distant and Rachel couldn't figure out why. As she walked through the crowded halls of McKinley High her heart beat loudly as she slowly walked up to Quinn.

"Quinnie I need a favor."

"Sure doll. What's up?" Quinn asked absently not looking at Rachel's face. Closing her locker door Quinn finally turned and took a good look at Rachel's face. "Rach what's wrong?"

Shaking her head Rachel tilted her head towards the girls' bathroom. "Not here." Linking her arm with Rachel's Quinn quickly pulled Rachel into the bathroom.

"Alright girl tell me why you look like you are about to break down in tears?" Quinn questioned and was shocked when tears began gliding down Rachel's face.

"I've missed my period."

"Oh my god doll. What do you want me to do?"

"I need to get a pregnancy test but I don't want to be alone when I take it. I know that I don't do this often but would you please blow off school with me and come home with me?"

"Of course hon. Let's go. But Rach are you sure that you don't want Puck to be there for you?"

"I'm sure. He's pulling away from me Quinnie and I don't know why." As they climbed into Quinn's car and headed for the pharmacy Rachel ran in quickly and purchased as many pregnancy tests she could get her hands on. Back at Rachel's house Rachel took all 20 tests and with Quinn by her side they waited nervously for the 3 minutes. Rachel paced back and forth in her bedroom willing God and any other superior being that she wasn't pregnant. When the timer dinged Rachel stopped pacing and glanced at the bathroom nervously.

"Rachel if you don't go in that bathroom right now I will do it for you and I know you don't want that."

Rachel knew Quinn was right. And as she nervously entered the bathroom she glanced down at the tests on the counter. There in bright red and digital letters was her answer. She stumbled out of the bathroom tears streaming down her face. Quinn knew the answer without looking. Wrapping her arms around Rachel, she just held her close and let Rachel cry. When her sobs died down Quinn left her for a moment and walked into the bathroom ignoring the tests lined against the sink and filled a glass full of water. Taking it out to Rachel Quinn noticed that she had curled up into a ball on the bed.

"Rach, here drink this. It will make you feel better." Pulling Rachel into a sitting position Quinn pushed the glass into her hands. Rachel just stared at it numbly.

"Quinnie what am I going to do? Noah is never going to forgive me. He doesn't love me. He will think that I am trying to tie him down. I don't want that for him."

"Rach, relax. Everything is going to be fine. Noah loves you. Even if he hasn't said it. I see how he looks at you. So maybe he has been distant. But he's got a lot on his mind with all of us graduating next month. But you need to tell him. He has a right to know."

"I know Quinnie. And I will tell him. But how? How do I tell him that he is going to be a father at 19 Quinn? How do I tell him that our lives are going to be different from now on. What if he doesn't want me anymore?" A fresh batch of tears slid down Rachel's face and all Quinn could do was hold Rachel as she cried and rub soothing circles on her back.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks to everyone who has put me on author alerts. I love it. Reviews would be great. Anyway really not sure where I am going with this story just yet. But any way I realized that I made some mistakes on the last chapter so I fixed it. But anyway we will get there. And back to the story.

Walking into school the next day with Quinn by her side Rachel tried to keep the tears at bay. She hadn't heard from Noah in four days. He wasn't returning her phone calls or emails. Quinn shook her head when Kurt passed them in the halls questions dancing in his eyes at one look at Rachel. Stopping at her locker, Rachel wordlessly began pulling her books from it and stuffing them into her bag. When Rachel slammed her locker shut and turned back to Quinn all Quinn could do was pull her close and hug her tight.

"It will be okay Rach. I will see you later in Glee. Think about what we talked about okay. He has the right to know."

"I know Quinnie. I promise I will think about telling him. Maybe after school." If anyone noticed that Rachel wasn't talking, no one said a thing. But everyone noticed especially Noah. He had been avoiding her for days and he knew something was wrong. But if he was going make this a clean break so that she could make something of herself and get out of this cow town he knew that he had to ignore her. Watching her hug Quinn and whisper something to each other Noah was curious. He needed to find out what was up with Rachel and Quinn would know. When Rachel turned and head towards her first class Noah sprinted over to Quinn.

"Q, what's up with Rachel? She looks like she is gonna be sick."

"I'm not telling you a thing Puck. If you are so curious why don't you ask your GIRLFRIEND yourself. I have nothing to say to you. But know this Puckif you hurt her I will kick your ass myself. Or I will get Finn to do it for me. And don't think I won't." And with that Quinn flounced away, head held high.

What the hell was going on with his girlfriend and why would Quinn not tell him? NO! He was not going to worry about what is wrong with Rachel. It is better this way. She doesn't need a Lima Loser like him in her life.

Quinn found Rachel in the bathroom crouched over the toilet emptying her stomach after classes that day. Not saying a word as Rachel emerged from the stall all Quinn did was hand her a bottle of water and a paper towel. Smiling her thanks at her friend Rachel chugged the water and took in her appearance in front of the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and her normal smiling face was frowning.

"Oh Quinnie, how could this have happened? What am I going to do?" Rachel turned to look at Quinn who was standing there staring at her.

"Rach, I can't began to tell you how this happened. As for what you are going to do that is completely up to you. There are many different options out there. But I know you and I know what you are going to do. First you are going to tell Puck. Then you are going to tell your dads. And they love you so you know that they will accept your decision whatever that may be. But do you remember what you told me when your birth mother wanted to get in contact with you? That no matter how you got pregnant that you would never give your child up. Even if you found a great family. That you could never live with yourself knowing that your child was out there somewhere. Rach, I know you. You are going to keep the baby and I want you to know that no matter what that I will always be there for you. I'm Aunt Quinnie." Pulling Rachel into her arms Quinn hugged her tight. "Alright now, let's get your ass moving. We have Glee practice." At Rachel's smile Quinn linked their arms together and headed out of the bathroom towards the choir room.

They had won! It had been a month since Rachel had found out she was pregnant and she had still not informed Noah that he was the father. With the craziness and excitement of Regionals and McKinley's win for the 3rd year in a row Rachel hadn't thought about the baby. Her Glee family had figured out that she was pregnant pretty quick once Mercedes had found Rachel puking her guts out in the bathroom and Kurt had help her pick up her books after one of the football players had scattered them across the hall spilling the sonogram pictures along the hallway with them. They had been there for her and continued to encourage her about telling Noah. She had put it off until now. But it was time now. It was their last day of classes and graduation was tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the end of her high school career and she was moving to New York to attend college. Quinn and Finn were coming with her. They were all getting an apartment and starting college in the fall. Rachel couldn't be happier. Well she could. She could be happier if Noah wasn't ignoring her. She was pretty sure that he was only ignoring her because of the stress of leaving high school. At least that is what she had been telling herself these last few weeks. He hadn't spoken to her since their night together. Rachel tried to brush it off but every time she would spot him in the hallway talking to a random Cheerio her head would tell her that he had only been with her until she slept with him and now that he had accomplished that goal that there was no reason for him to stick around. It was the last Glee rehearsal. It wasn't even a rehearsal, Mr. Shue had wanted to get everyone together and throw a small end-of-the-year-congrats-on-winning-Regionals party. Rachel really wasn't into go but Quinn and Finn had dragged her. As the others partied and sang songs, Rachel hung back watching Noah. Sucking in a deep breath Rachel walked slowly over to Noah tapping him lightly on his shoulder.

"Noah, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rachel questioned her head hanging down avoiding his eyes.

"Whatever Berry. Let's go out in the hall." Rachel was slightly taken aback by his use of her last name, he hadn't called her Berry in years. Ever since they had started dating he had called her Rachel. Something wasn't right. Following her out into the hall Noah ignored Quinn's glare as she watched them leave the room. Closing the door behind them, Noah decided to make this quick.

"What do you want Berry?" He sneered at her. He watched her as she took a deep breath and watched as tears began to gather in her eyes.

"I have something to tell you. But before I do I want to know why you have been avoiding me? Why haven't you returned any of my calls or emails? You purposely avoid me in the halls. I've missed you." She asked the question to the floor and when she was finished she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Look Berry, its been fun. But we are graduating tomorrow. I think that it is time for us to end this. I'm a stud Berry and a stud needs to be single. Did you really think that we would last together after high school? Seriously Berry, its been fun but its over." Noah felt his heart break as he watched the tears stream from Rachel's eyes. He wanted to just take her in his arms and tell her that he was an idiot and that he was sorry. But this was for the best. She deserved better than him and this was the only way she was ever going to get out of Lima.

"But…" Rachel began to sob.

"But what Berry? Its over. Go to New York and forget about me. Make it big."

"I knew it. You were only with me until I gave it up. Weren't you? You never loved me did you Puck?" Noah flinched at the use of his nickname. Rachel had never called him Puck. And it cut down to his heart when she sneered his nickname. "Fine. If that's the way that you want it. Have a nice life Puck. I'm glad I won't be a part of it." Tears running down her face, Rachel turned and ran from the school, the heels of her Mary Janes clicking through the hall as she ran. Noah tried hard not to watch her leave but he couldn't refuse himself one last look. Signing deeply he turned and entered the choir room only to be confronted by Quinn immediately.

"Where is Rachel Puck?"

"I think she went home. We broke up." He said shrugging as if he didn't care.

"Oh my god. What have you done? You stupid son of a bitch!" The room immediately went silent at Quinn's scream. And then all hell broke loose. Noah wasn't surprised when he felt Quinn's hand slammed against his face. He expected that. But what he hadn't expected was Quinn launching herself at him throwing punches at his face. Mercedes pulled her off him with surprising force and held on to her when she continued to try and attack him.

"Quinn calm down. Why are you trying to kill Puck?" Mercedes questioned holding tight to her.

"HE'S A FUCKING ASSHOLE AND I WILL KILL HIM. LET ME GO. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU BREAK UP WITH HER?." Quinn screamed from Mercedes arms.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Mercedes screamed and letting go of Quinn and Noah flinched as he saw both girls launch themselves at him. "I WILL KILL YOU. I WILL CUT YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!."

It was a few minutes of the girls throwing punches at his face before the guys finally pulled them off him. His face was throbbing. But he knew he deserved it. He had broke Rachel's heart and he deserved every punch.

"Puck, I suggest that you never come near me or Rachel again. She loved you and you spat it back in her face. You deserve everything that you get. You are a Lima Loser and Rachel deserves better. And I will be there for her when she finds it. Stay away from me. I hope to God that I never see you again. Don't bother coming over to Rachel's for the farewell/graduation party. No one wants you there. Mr. Shue thanks for the party but I'm leaving. My best friend needs me." Glaring at Puck once more Quinn grabbed her bags and stormed from the room. Speechless and stunned Noah turned to look at his other friends hoping that someone would be on his side. But what he saw was the same look of disgust on every single face that he saw on Quinn's. They were pissed and he couldn't blame them. He was going to hell. He had hurt the only person who had ever truly loved him. He only hoped that in time she would realize that this was for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Wow so many people have me on an alert. You guys don't know how that makes me feel. I love it. Reviews are welcome. Hope you like it. Enjoy._

_Ten years later-- _

What was he doing here? Standing outside the apartment building starting at the name plate Noah was beginning to wonder if he had made the right choice in coming here. Noah had kept in contact with Finn over the last couple of years. Quinn had not been happy about it for the first couple of years but after realizing that Finn wasn't going to end their friendship Quinn finally started speaking to him again. At first it wasn't anything more than a few grunts and small talk but after around year eight he could finally have a semi decent conversations with her. Staring at the name plate _Finn and Quinn Hudson Apt 25_ Noah sucked in a deep breath and rang the buzzer.

"Who is it?" Finn's voice sounded throughout the air.

"Dude, buzz me in its freezing out here."

"Puck?" Noah could hear the confusion in his friend's voice. "What are you doing here?" Noah signed. Finn had never been the brightest crayon and it seemed that time didn't improve him.

"I'll tell you if you let me up. Dude I'm freezing my ass off." At the sound of the buzz Noah pulled open the door and rushed inside. Once in front of their door Noah raised his hand to knock but Finn beat him to it pulling the door open smiling foolishly.

"Dude, I can't believe that you are here. Why did you call and tell us that you were coming?" Finn pulled Noah into a bear hug and closed the door behind him.

"It's a long story. I wanted to come out and see you guys and thought that Christmas was the best time. Where's Quinn?" Noah wanted to ask about Rachel but he knew that Finn had never fully forgiven him for what had happened between them that last day of high school. Taking the beer Finn offered him, he followed him into the living room plopping on the couch allowing his bag to fall silently to the floor.

"Oh she's out shopping with Rachel. Last minute Christmas shopping." Finn immediately knew he shouldn't have mentioned Rachel. The look on Noah's face was unmistakable. His eyes flashed with a moment of pain and then was replaced with something else.

"How is Rachel? Last I heard was that she is playing Christine in Phantom of the Opera."

Finn opened his mouth but the sound of a key in the lock saved him. Both Finn and Noah stood up quickly, Finn frozen as he watched his wife open the door. Quinn was laughing as she stumbled into the room almost dropping the many bags in her hands as she struggled to get the key out of the lock. She said something over her shoulder to the person still in the hallway and Noah thought he heard a familiar laugh but shrugged it off. It wasn't possible. When Quinn finally wrestled the key out of the lock and looked up she stopped short when she saw Noah standing in her living room. Then Noah heard the voice he hadn't heard in 10 years.

"Quinnie what the hell is your problem? I can't bring in the rest of these bags with you just standing in the doorway. Will you just move? Goodness girl its like you've seen a ghost. What is wrong with…" Rachel's voice trailed off when she saw what made Quinn stop short. "Oh, hello Puck. Did you know about this?" She hissed at Quinn. Quinn turned to Rachel and she must have gotten her answer just by the look on Quinn's face because Rachel turned and placed her bags on the floor. Noah winced at his nickname falling from Rachel's lips. He wanted her to call him Noah like she used to but he knew that after what he did he didn't deserve that sentiment from her. He had a lot of making up to do. "Hello Finn. Look guys I know that we planned to have an adults' night and do some drinking but I'm just not in the mood any more. Quinnie I will call you later." And with that she turned quickly and almost ran from the room.

"Hello Puck. What are you doing here? And Finn why didn't you tell me that he was coming? We could have prepared." Quinn glared at her husband and Noah thought that there was a deeper meaning to the look but brushed it off.

"Sweetheart, I didn't know that he was coming. You've got to believe me. Dude tell her." Finn looked at him like he was pleading.

"Q, really. He didn't know. I just showed up." Leaving the bags by the door Quinn made her way into the kitchen and Noah heard the unmistakable pop of a wine bottle. Soon Quinn returned to the living room and hugged Noah slightly. It was one of those one arm hug that you gave to people that you really didn't want to hug but to keep up appearances you hugged them anyway.

Flopping down on the couch, Quinn took a deep drink of her wine and turned to Noah. "So why are you here? You've never visited before. Why now?"

Sitting down on the edge of the lounge chair Noah ran his hands through his hair. After graduating high school and starting college he had decided that the Mohawk was no longer an acceptable hairstyle for a college student. Sometimes he still missed it. Looking at Quinn, he saw fear and worry in her eyes. What was she worried about? He wasn't here to cause trouble for her and Finn.

"Well to be honest Q, I came to visit because I needed to see Rachel. Now look before you say anything just hear me out. I know that I was a jerk back in high school and I know that I broke her heart but I have a completely good reason."

"Oh really? Please explain to me what that reason was. Please explain to me why you broke my best friend's heart on our last day of high school. Please explain to me why every year on your anniversary I had to sit with her and watch her cry her eyes out? You say you have a good reason. Please do tell me this reason Puck." Quinn sneered. Noah sighed. He knew that this wouldn't be easy. But he expected that. "I need another drink." Rushing to the kitchen Quinn poured herself another glass of wine and gulped it down and quickly poured herself another. Taking a deep breath, Quinn headed back to the living room and plopped down once again on the couch staring at Noah. She watched as he hung his head down in his hands.

"So are you going to get on with it and tell me this good reason for almost killing Rachel or are you just going to sit there all night?"

"Quinn that's enough. I thought you forgave him a few years ago. I want to hear what Puck has to say." Noah's head snapped up at Finn's words. He was surprised that Finn had spoken so harshly to Quinn. There was a time when Finn would have rolled over and let Quinn walk all over him.

"It's not something that I am proud of. Q, I want you to know that it killed me to break up with her. I loved her you know. In fact I still love her. I've loved her my whole life. But she was going to give up her dream to stay in Lima. I couldn't let her do that. Being on Broadway was her dream and I wasn't going to let her give up that dream to stay in Lima and be with a lima loser like me. She deserved better than me." Noah stated tears gathering in his eyes. Brushing his hand over his eyes to wipe away the traitor tears. Glancing at Quinn he saw that she had placed her glass of wine on the low coffee table and was leaning forward sobbing.

"Oh god Noah I'm sorry. All these years I thought that you had only used her for sex. You've missed so much all because you were an idiot." Noah took in her words but didn't understand. What had he missed?

"So the reason that I am here is because I want Rachel back. I've never stopped loving her. I miss her Q. I have tried to keep up on her career all these years hoping that she would achieve her dream and she did. And then when I finished pre law at Ohio state and then finished getting my law degree online I knew that I wasn't a Lima loser anymore. That I was worth of Rachel. So I am here to apologize to her and beg her to give me a 2nd chance. Q, what do you think? Do you think that there may be hope? Should I even try?" Noah questioned her, his voice pleading for something.

"Puck, I am not going to lie to you. In all honest I don't know if there is any hope but I do know that she has never gotten over you. She has only gone out on like 3 dates in these last 10 years and they were only a one time thing. She would go out with these guys that in all honesty reminded me of you but they never lasted more than one date." Just then the phone rang breaking the intense conversation. "That's probably Rachel. I'll be back in a minute." Grabbing the portable Quinn answered quickly and then hurried from the room. Once the door was closed Quinn turned to the phone. "Rachel, relax. Take deep breaths. No, he doesn't know but he will. He's a smart guy, he is going to figure it out Rach. No I promise you that I won't tell him. No Finn won't either. He hasn't told him in the last 10 years why would he all of a sudden tell him now? No now stop worrying. Don't worry I will make sure that he doesn't see the pictures. Look honey you need to calm down. You know that when you freak out you break out in hives. Now look calm down, take a deep breath and go take a bath. I'll call you back later. Love you too my un-biological sister." Tossing the phone onto the bed, Quinn rushed out of the room only to stop suddenly when she saw Noah standing in front of her wall of pictures. Quinn's heart stopped when she saw the picture that Noah was looking at. It was a picture of Rachel, her and Finn at the hospital. Rachel was holding a tiny bundle wrapped ina pink blanket smiling at the camera. Noah turned when he heard Finn's gasp when he walked back into the living room from getting another couple of beers.

"When did Rachel have a baby?" He asked quietly.

"About nine years ago." Finn stated softly placing the beers on the coffee table walking up to Noah hoping to move him away from the wall. But Noah wasn't budging. He turned back to the pictures and saw more pictures of Rachel and a little girl. All different ages but there was no mistake that this little girl was Rachel's daughter.

"What's her name?" Noah spit out grinding his teeth together as he turned to face his two friends.

"Rebecca Abigail." Quinn said quietly.

"WHAT IS HER LAST NAME QUINN?" Noah yelled watching Quinn's face fall and fear jump into her eyes.

"HEY! Don't you dare yell at her. She is my wife. Her last name is Puckerman if you must know. You made your decisions all on your own. Don't you dare yell at Quinn Puck. You were the one who decided to break up with Rachel the day she was trying to tell you. Why do you think both Mercedes and Quinn tried to kill you that day? Rach tried to tell you but you blew her off and told her that a 'stud needed to be single.' So don't even think about getting on your high horse. Because I will knock you off it and on your ass in 2 seconds flat dude." Finn yelled at him getting into his face.

Noah's knees shook and he stumbled to the couch barely making it. He had a daughter. He has had a daughter for 9 years and no one had told him. Rachel hadn't told him. As Noah sat on the couch thinking his anger grew. He was going to confront Rachel tonight. There was no reason she didn't tell him. He had the right to know. She should have told him.

"What is her address Quinn?"

"No."

"NO? You are going to give me her address Quinn. "

"No. I'm not. Not if you are going to go over there and yell at her." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him. Standing up and crossing over to her so that he was towering over her he thought he was intimidating her but he was wrong. Quinn just glared up at him.

"I'm not going to yell at her Quinn. I just want to talk." Among other things. Noah thought. He was going to get his answers tonight. Even if he had to find the closest phone book and become a stalker.

"Fine but just so you know I am calling her as soon as you leave to warn her. If she doesn't want to see you tonight then you will leave. I don't doubt that if you don't leave that she will call the cops on you so I am not worried." Crossing into the bedroom and a few minutes later she returned holding out a piece of paper to him. "Don't hurt her again. She had her reasons. Let her explain. You owe her that." Pulling her close Noah hugged her tight and grabbing his bag punched Finn's knuckles like guys do and bolted out the door.

Once he was out the door, Quinn sprinted to the bedroom for the phone and dialed Rachel's number quickly.

"Rach, He knows. I didn't get to the pictures in time. I know and I'm sorry. But I will apologize for that later. He is on his way. So be prepared. Call me after okay. Just relax. It will be fine."

At the click of the phone Quinn pressed the off button and left the bedroom and rushed into Finn's arms. Running his hands down her back he held her close and squeezed her tight.

"Honey, it's going to be alright. We knew that this day was coming. Rachel will be fine. And I promise you that if he hurts her again you can kill him this time." Quinn laughed and snuggled closer to him hoping and praying that what he said was true.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I love it. I really mean it. And OMG did everyone love the finale?? I was screaming at Mr. Shue to run. LOL Anyway just so that everyone knows I will probably only be updating on the weekends. Two kids under 3 and a full time job and being a wife takes its toll. But I do promise to update as soon as I can. But it will be mostly on the weekends. I honestly don't know where this story is going just yet but now Noah knows.**_

Rachel paced the floor of her apartment after the phone call from Quinn. She had called Mercades and Kurt as soon as she got home and they were currently trying to get Rachel to calm down. With no such luck. Mercades and Kurt had also traveled to New York after graduation to go to design school. They were quite quickly discovered as the hot new talent. They had opened up MK FIERCE only two years after moving to the city. They were the reason that Rachel had finally wearing the plaid skirts and started dressing like the Diva that they loved.

"Rach honey you are wearing a hole in the carpet. Just relax. You knew that this was going to happen one day." Kurt stated as Rachel stopped pacing and turned to him.

"I don't know what to do guys. Its been 10 years. He is going to freak out and yell and I don't want Becca here to hear her father yell at me."

"Becca will be fine honey. We will take her home with us so that you guys can talk or whatever." Mercades said winking at her. Rachel smirked but shook her head adamantly no. Along with Finn and Quinn these two sitting on her couch had been there for her through her pregnancy and her struggle in making it big. They knew how long it had been for her since she had dated. They had also pointed out every single year on Becca's birthday that she needed to tell Noah. They also made it a point to tell her every time she had gone on a date that the guy she was going out with bared a remarkable resemblence to Noah. She tried hard to ignore their comments but after the 3rd time she knew she was just not over Noah. She still loved him.

"Becca knows about him. I've told her about him. She doesn't question why he has never been around. She is a smart kid. She loves his mother and his sister. It is just going kill him that I told his mother and sister and not him. Plus the fact that they never told him. But its not exactly like he has spoken to them in years. I don't know why, Deborah wouldn't tell me. But I think that it has something to do with his father coming back and his mother just accepting him back. Oh my god, what am I going to do?"

Rachel resumed her pacing. Mercades could only shake her head at her. She had understood why Rachel had kept Becca a secret from Puck the first few years. He had broken her heart when she had tried to tell him about the baby. But when Becca had turned 5 Mercades had urged her to pick up the phone and call him. Rachel refused. She had said that he had made his decision and she was sticking by hers. All she could do was sit back and watch Becca grow up. All converstation stopped as Becca walked into the room.

"Mom, I need you to sign this permission form so that I can go to the zoo with my class for our field trip on Friday. Mom, is everything alright?" Before Rachel could answer her daughter there was a loud knock at the door. "I'll get it." The little girl shrieked and ran for the door. Noah was shocked at the little girl who had opened the door. He wasn't expecting to see his daughter just yet. He needed to talk to Rachel first. But at the sight of his daughter before him all of his anger rushed from his body. She was a mini-Rachel, same face, same hair same smile. But he was staring at his eyes. Bright hazel with flicks of amber and green. "HI!!! OH MY GOD! Mom didn't tell me that you were coming. Oh my god. Mom look who's here. Come in."

"Rebecca Abagail, calm down. Come over here and give me that permission slip so that I can sign it. You are going to go spend the night at Aunt Mercades. She and Uncle Kurt want to show you their new line. Aunt Santana said she was going stop by too. Right Mer?"

"Oh yeah Becca, Aunt Santana wanted to show you pictures of the new baby. Kingston. Don't you want to see pictures of the baby?"

"Yeah but Mom look who's here. Can't I stay?" Noah just stood in the doorway watching Rachel as she looked between him and his daughter.

"No. Now I don't want to hear another word about it. Go pack your stuff for school tomorrow. Aunt Mercades will drop you off at school in the morning and I will pick you up after. Here's your permission slip."

"We'll go help her. Nice to see you again Puck." Kurt glanced at him and pulled Mercades down the short hallway and quickly closed the bedroom door. Noah glanced at Rachel and saw her ring her hands nervously. Turning towards the door, Noah quickly closed it and turned back to her. She looked nervous. Good. She should be nervous. Wait Noah. Wait until your daughter is gone before you start asking your questions. You've waited this long it won't hurt to wait a little bit longer. Looking at Rachel again he couldn't help but take in how good her body looked. She really hadn't changed. She still had legs for days and her hair was longer and was slightly curled.

"If you are wondering why she was so excited to see you here is because she knows who you are."

"Interesting that she knows who I am when I am only now finding out about her. Where you ever going to tell me?" He asked trying to ignore the tears gathering in her eyes.

"If you would wait until my daughter leaves then you can ask all the questions that you want. And I will fully understand if you want to yell at me." Noah sneered at her as he heard her use of the words my daughter.

"She is not just your daughter Berry. She is OUR daughter. And fine I will wait." After a few minutes of awkward silence and Rachel looking at Noah when he wasn't looking and vice versa. Rachel held her breath when she heard Becca's bedroom door open and the tell--tale sign of her daughter's boots sounding through the hallway with Mercades and Kurt behind her.

"Okay Mom, I will see you tomorrow. I love you." As Becca hugged her tight Rachel almost didn't let her go. Noah wouldn't yell at her in front of Becca. He would wait until she left and she wasn't sure if she was ready to see him so angry at her. As Becca began to squirm Rachel reluctantly released her and watched with wide eyes as she walked over to Noah and tugged on the edge of his coat. The three just stood there as they watched the little girl pulled Noah down to her level. Noah seemed unsure but crouched down to look his daughter in the eyes. Noah smirked as she whispered something in his ear as he watched Rachel's eyes go wide when their daughter threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

"Okay I'm ready. Come on Uncle Kurt and Aunt Mer. Mom and Dad need to talk." And with those last words stepped out into the hall Kurt and Mercades close behind her. Mercades yelling to call her if needed. As the door closed behind the threesome, Rachel almost yelled for Mercades to come back. She wasn't ready to be alone with Noah. Noah sighed as he turned back to the love of his life, the mother of his child and the woman he hated with every fiber of his being right now.

"Would you like a drink? I need a drink." At Noah's nod, Rachel rushed over to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of vodka and whiskey out of the cabinet and two glasses. Watching Noah take a seat on her couch , Rachel took a deep breath and hand him a glass and the whiskey bottle as she gingerly on the chair in front of him. "So…"

Taking a deep drink from his glass after pouring a drink Noah turned to her. "Why didn't you tell me Berry? I had a right to know. I shouldn't have found out from pictures on a wall."

"Look Puck you made your decisions in high school. You have no right to demand any questions."

Throwing the glass across the room Noah jumped up yelling, "I HAVE EVERY FUCKING RIGHT. YOU KEPT MY DAUGHTER FROM ME FOR TEN YEARS."

Rachel jumped up and stood toe to toe, red face to red face. "DO YOU REMEMBER WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU _PUCK!!! _DO YOU FUCKING REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID TO ME?? '_THAT YOU WERE A STUD AND NEEDED TO BE SINGLE.' _I HAD EVERY RIGHT TO KEEP THIS FROM YOU. YOU BROKE MY HEART PUCK! You ended things with me or don't you remember?"

"I remember. I did it for you. I was only thinking of you. I didn't want you to get stuck in that fucking cow town with a Lima Loser like me. I wasn't going to let you give up your dream."

"I wish you would have told me this. I wish that you still talked your mother. I'm actually surprised that she never told you."

"Wait, WHAT? MY OWN FUCKING MOTHER KNEW I HAD A DAUGHTER BEFORE I DID?"

"YES AND IF YOU ACTUALLY SPOKEN TO YOUR MOTHER OR YOU SISTER IN THE LAST 10 YEARS MAYBE YOU WOULD'VE FOUND OUT SOONER!"

"AND IF SHE HADN'T TAKEN THAT BASTARD BACK I WOULD'VE BEEN TALKING TO HER. HOW COULD SHE KEEP THIS FROM ME? WHAT THE FUCK RACHEL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?

"I don't want to fight with you Noah. But you made your decisions all on your own and I made mine. You made it perfectly clear what you thought about our relationship back in high school. I think you should leave." Rachel stated moving away from him towards her apartment door opening it waiting for him to move away from her. He was standing to close to her for comfort. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't leave now.

"No. I'm not leaving Berry until you tell me why. You owe me that." Noah stated pushing the apartment door closed.

"I owe you nothing Noah. NOW GET OUT."

"No. I want to know the reason that you kept my daughter from me for ten years." Noah sneered glaring down at her. "And I am not leaving until you tell me why."

Tears streamed down her face as Rachel hung her head down in defeat. Glancing up at him, she saw pain and fear in his eyes. There was a flicker of something else but he quickly masked it as he pushed away from her walking to the couch, flopping down on it. Taking a deep breath she followed him and timidly sat on the edge of the couch next to him.

"You win. It started on our 3 year anniversary.…"


	8. Chapter 8

"_And that's where we are." Rachel said gulping down her glass of vodka as she turned to look at him. Noah had his head in his hands. He was an idiot. This was his fault. And Rachel's but mostly his. If he had just listened to her they could've been a family. _

"_I'm an idiot."_

"_We both are. I'm so sorry Noah. I know that I should have told you and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me." Rachel sniffled sitting down gently next to him on the couch. Noah reached out his hand to take hers in his. _

"_Rach, we have both made mistakes. I've made some pretty big ones."_

"_Noah, why are you here?" Rachel asked and Noah tightened his grip on her hand when she tried to pull away._

"_Rach, I came to New York for you. I wanted to be worthy of you. I ended up going to Ohio State and got my law degree. It took me a few years but I did it. I was offered a job here at Clarkson and Howell. I knew the only way that I could be worth of you was getting a degree. I've loved you for most of my life Rach. But this changes things. You should've never kept this from me."_

"_I know. You will never know how sorry that I am. I've been debating for so many years on how to tell you. I just couldn't. Every time I would pick up the phone all I could hear in my head was what you said to me in high school. I know that it happened ten years ago but I had thought that you loved me and when you said those things the only thing that I could remember after that was that you had only wanted me until I slept with you. I'm so sorry Noah. Can you ever forgive me?" Rachel's voice broke down in sobs, tears streaming down her face._

"_It's going to take time Rach. Can you ever forgive me? I want you to know that it broke my heart to let you walk away that day. I gave you my heart 13 years ago when we first started dating and even when I hurt you I never got it back. You will have my heart forever if you want it."_

"_I'll always want it. But you're right. It's going to take time. I think that we should start by trying to be friends. Rebecca wants you in her life so badly." She said as he brushed away the tears from her face. _

"_What have you told her about me?" He quickly pulled back from her when he realized that his hand was cupping her cheek. He wasn't ready to forgive her yet. Just like she wasn't ready to forgive him either. _

"_She knows everything. She understands that I never told you about her. She was angry with me for a long time about that. But she also understands why. She is a very smart kid." Laughing Rachel jumped up from the couch and entered a room at the end of the hall. When she returned Noah noticed that she was carrying over 10 photo albums. "She actually thinks that both of us were pretty stupid. When I told her what had happened between us I think her exact words were 'that is possibly the stupidest thing that either of you could have done and you were considered adults?' Sometimes it surprises me just how much like you she is. She loves you Noah. Would you like to see pictures? I've photographed everything." _

"_Do you really have to ask Rach? When is her birthday?" Noah asked pulling the first album from Rachel's grasp. Opening to the first page, he noticed a photo of Rachel and Quinn. Rachel was standing sideways with her shirt up over her stomach and Quinn was measuring her belly with a tape measure. There were many more like this until it looked as though Rachel was about to burst at the seams. The next few pages were of Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn at the hospital. _

"_Her birthday is January 5__th__. She was a few weeks late. The doctors had to induce labor. She was a stubborn little thing. I was in labor for 16 hours. Quinnie was my coach. Rebecca was 8lbs 3oz and 19 inches long. She never cried when she was little. Slept through the night her first night home. I was so surprised, I kept panicking. I think that she got more sleep then I did. I woke up so many times that night just to check on her that I ended up falling asleep in the rocking chair by her crib."_

"_When did you and Santana become friends?" Noah questioned as he flipped through the photo albums seeing Santana in many of them. _

"_After we broke up. Our Glee family kinda banded together after you left me and started an I hate Noah Puckerman club. She is working at a high school in Brooklyn teaching." Smirking Noah looked at her lifting his eyebrow as if to say 'Really?' Nodding her head, Noah turned from her and continued looking through the photo album. "She is actually teaching Glee and cheerleading. How she has time to all that and keep up with 3 kids I will never know. She married a man named Christopher Monroe. Loves her completely. And she is absolutely crazy about him. They just had their 3 child two months ago." _

"_Noah, I know that this is going to sound strangely odd coming from me even after all these years but would you hold me until I fall asleep? I know that we are going to take things slow but…"_

_Placing a finger on her lips to silence her, he nodded. "Where do you want me to put the albums?"_

_Standing up from the couch, Rachel smiled at him as she turned to head to her bedroom. "Nowhere, those are yours. I may have not told you about our daughter but I made those for you. I have my own." Watching her disappear into her bedroom, Noah couldn't help but smile. The anger was still there but he realized that people made mistakes and maybe just maybe he and Rachel could get through theirs and find a happy ending. Placing the album on the table, he stood and followed down the hall and into Rachel's room. He immediately knew he should've knocked first. There was Rachel standing in a pair of hot pink boy shorts and no bra. _

"_Oh Shit, Rach. I'm sorry. I should've knocked." He said quickly turning around. He was going to have a heart attack. God, she still looked amazing. How was he going to just sleep beside her tonight._

"_It's fine Noah. I'm dressed. You can turn around now." Turning back to face her, his eyes nearly fell out of his head. She was standing there in his old high school jersey and a pair of his old boxers. Seeing the questions in his eyes, she just shrugged. " I couldn't bear to get rid of them. They were the only things I had left of you after Quinn and Mercedes went through my bedroom after our break up. They thought they were helping. Ridding myself of everything Noah Puckerman. I honestly don't know how they managed to miss these. But I'm glad they did. They smelled like you for a long time. I cried for days when the smell faded." _

_Crossing the room and gathering her in his arms Noah hugged her tight kissing the top of her head. "I can never apologize enough for what I have done. But I promise you I am not leaving you ever again."_

"_We have a lot of making up to do. But we will work on that tomorrow, I've got an early rehearsal. Here…" she said handing him a pair of sweatpants, "Finn left these here the last time him and Quinn stayed over. I hope they fit. Bathroom's that way." She stated sheepishly twitching her head towards the room to the left. Reluctantly Noah pulled away from her and head towards the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed, Rachel sank to the bed. What was she doing? Asking Noah to sleep with her tonight? All she wanted to do was kiss him and do all kinds of things to him that they had done in high school and much more. Hearing the door creak open, Rachel looked up and admired Noah's form as he threw his jeans and shirt on the closest chair. There was a shirtless Noah standing in her bedroom. Dear God this was going to be difficult. Pulling the covers down she climbed in quickly and Noah followed. Pulling the covers over them Noah gathered Rachel into his arms and held her close. _

"_We'll get through this Rach. I promise." Placing a kiss on the top of her head he held her close to his heart until he felt her breathing even out signaling that she was fast asleep. He was going to hell. Even if it killed him he would do right by Rachel and his daughter. He was no longer a Lima Loser and if he had to he was going to spend the rest of his life making things up to her. He owed her that._

_**AN: Okay sorry everyone. I realized after I updated that I didn't use the spell checker and for some reason it was all underlined. So hopefully it will work this time. Anyway guys, I mentioned last chapter that I will only be updating on weekends so I hope that you enjoy this. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up next weekend. Now leave me so love and hit that review button. And tell me your favorite Glee cast line. I think that my favorite would have to be Brittany's most recent line from the Season Finale. "If it was then Santana and I would be dating." Or even Kurt's line "Damn her talent." HEHE. Anyway leave the love and hit that review button.**_


	9. Author's Note

**AN:**** Okay I have gotten some great reviews. There is one that I wanted to address because the reviewer made a good point. Eminator made a point that Rachel was only respecting Noah's wishes to be free. I just wanted to make a point that that will be brought up in future chapters as they try to get closer. So thanks Eminator for making that point. Hope to update next weekend. And thanks again for the reviews. I love it. You guys will never know how much it means to me to hear that you guys like it. Hoping to one day be a published writer but damn writer's block keeps getting in the way. So I distract myself with writing about my favorite couple on Glee. It helps. Okay enough rambling. Don't worry I will update as soon as I can.**


	10. AN: Pure Insanity

AN: Okay I know I promised to update on the weekends but with last weekend I had major Christmas parties to attend. And then this weekend and the following are Christmas and New Years so I cant promise when there will be another chapter at least until after the holidays. Luckily I am on vacation now until the 4th of Jan so hopefully I can update at least one more chapter before I go back to work. Don't know how I am going to proceed with future chapters but don't worry Rachel and Puck will get together. There may be more problems before they do. I have no control over how the story goes. My characters seem to develop minds of their own. Will have to let you guys in on some of my conversations that I have with them. They are very demanding. Especially Rachel and Puck. They are not to happy with me at the moment. LOL. That's what being a writer does to you. End up having conversations with non-existent people. I think I may need professional help. LOL Anyway I promise that I will update soon. But enjoy my conversation with Rachel and Puck. HEHE.

* * *

**Puck: Dude seriously why must you torture me? Berry in bed with my jersey on. You gotta let me have some Berry lovin.**

**Me: NO! You were an ass and deserve everything that you get. You broke Rachel's heart and basically were the high school jock that only wants sex. I am surprised that Rachel forgave you so easily.**

**Rachel: Oh no I didn't. Noah likes to think that I did because I let him sleep in the same bed as me.**

**Puck: Um Berry you asked me to sleep in the same bed as you. **

**Rachel: Be that as it may I still haven't fully forgiven you. We have some serious discussions ahead of us and our poor author doesn't know if we are going to kill each other or end up on the closest object making out like we did when we were teenagers.**

**Me: Um Guys, while these conversations are fantastic, they are very distracting from actually writing your story.**

**Puck: But I want to put my thoughts into the story as well. You can't have complete say in this story.**

**Me: BUT I'M THE WRITER. IT'S MY STORY. **

**Puck: Yeah but it is your story about our lives. We should have final say.**

**Rachel: Noah stop, she is going to write what she wants to write. Things will play out the way that they are meant to. And if it is meant for us to get back together and be a family with Becca then we will. We can not push our wants and desires on the writer. Because if you push to hard then she will not finish her story and then we will never get together. Now is that something that you want?**

**Puck: Of course not. I want you and I want Becca. I deserve to be a family with you two. I have missed enough of my daughter's life.**

**Me & Rachel: And who's fault is that?**

**Rachel: It was completely your fault. If you hadn't been such a jerk and an complete ASSHOLE none of this would have happened.**

**Puck: And if you had picked up the phone when she was born we wouldn't be having this conversation.**

**Me: Um Guys… **

**Both: WHAT???**

**Me: If you both don't shut up right now so that I can think about where the next chapter is going I can promise you that you will both be miserable for the next few chapters before either of you are happy or get any type of loving. So are you guys going to shut up now so that I can think?**

**Both: (grumbling) Fine.**

**Me: Good. Now be a couple of good characters and leave me alone for awhile so I can think. But I promise that I will take into consideration your suggestion Noah. Now I am going to go back to work on the next chapter can I trust to leave you two alone? Can you entertain yourselves?**

**Both: (looking at each other sheepishly) Definitely.**

**Me: Don't tell me I don't want to know. You can tell me later after I have worked out some of your problems. Now go away and let me work.**

**Okay anyway I am working on the next chapter but as you can see they have their own opinions. Will update as soon as I can.**


	11. Chapter 9

_AN: So Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Year's. I hope that 2010 will be everything that you want it to be. _

Puck: So you are finally going to update huh?

Me: Yes. It may have taken me a while but that's what happens around the holidays. Just because you are Jewish doesn't mean that I am. But as much as I love Christmas I am glad that it is over.

Puck: So since you are updating am I gonna get some?

Me: Get what exactly Puck?

Puck: Oh you know winks at me

Me: I refuse to answer that question. You will just have to wait and see.

Puck: BUT…

Rachel: Noah what did I tell you about bugging the writer? God, you are still the same after all these years. Still only thinking about sex. Could you just once think about something else? How about us? Or your daughter? Did you even stop to think about Becca in all of this? God you are still the same.

Puck: Babe I just…

Rachel: You just what Noah?

Me: Guys enough. Go entertain yourselves or something so that I can write here.

Puck: But I want to make sure that you are doing it right.

Me: Puck it doesn't matter if you think that I am doing it right or not. It is my story and I will tell it the way that I see fit. Now go. Shoo! I have work to do.

Puck: Fine.

AN:_ Sorry guys had to throw that in there. My hubby thought I was crazy. He was like so you are writing a glee fan fiction. I was like yeah so. So he read my last author note and was like what is this and who is berry? I started laughing at him. I told him it was a conversation I had in my head. LOL I love my hubby. So anyway here is the next chapter. Sorry if its short._

* * *

As the sunlight pushed through the sliver of curtain Rachel snuggled closer to the body that was wrapped around hers. She hadn't felt this comfortable in years. She was so warm and cozy. The last time she had felt like this was with Noah. NOAH! Oh my god! Rachel tried to bolt upright in bed but the arm wrapped around her waist held her firmly down. Following the arm with her eyes they traveled up over a strong muscular shoulder to the one face that she had missed and still slightly hated.

He had a slight smile on his face as he slept. Carefully she tried to lift his arm from around her waist and slid to the edge of the bed. Just as she was about to escape his arms and flee his arms tightened around her once again pulling her flush against his body. Rachel let out a tiny squeak when her body met his. Putting her hands against his chest she pushed at him slightly to try and distant her body from his. Peeking up through her lashes she noticed that Noah was still asleep, the slight smile still on his face. Rachel looked back down to where her hands were resting on his naked chest. He had definitely been working out. He had always had a nice physique back in high school but now Rachel was having a hard time remembering why they broke up in the first place. Ignoring the little voice in her head Rachel let her hands slide down his chest and over the nipple ring and then continued on down tracing her fingers over the indentations of his abs. Noah Eli Puckerman did not have just a 6 pack, he had an 8 pack almost even a 10 pack but she wasn't letting her hands wander that far down. Peeking up again at Noah's face she squeak when she saw that he was watching her and certainly enjoying her hands on him. Pulling her hands away quickly Rachel blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"Rach, trust me you have nothing to be sorry for. I just wish you hadn't stopped." Rachel's head snapped up to look at him again, a wide smile spread across his face, winking at her.

"Noah I would appreciate it greatly if you would release me so that I can exercise and shower before I have to get to rehearsal." Rachel stated pushing against his chest once more.

"I don't think that I want to. I like having you close like this. It reminds me of happier times." Puck stated pulling her closer rubbing his arms down her back.

"Happier times Puck? Those are thoughts that I refuse to think about. You ruined any chance of happier times with me back in high school or did you forget that?" Rachel stated struggling now to escape his arms. Angry Puck flipped her on to her back with him staring down at her. Rachel reached up to push him off her but Puck wasn't having any of that. He quickly grabbed her hands and pushed them forcibly down on the bed above her head.

"Stop wiggling. No I haven't forgotten. I messed up Rach and I have realized that now. But you have got to understand why I did what I did. You were all ready to give up your dreams to stay in the cow town. I wasn't going to let that happen. I wasn't going to let you give up your dreams of being a Broadway star and stay in Lima with a loser like me. I loved you Rach. I still do. I want to be a part of your life and a part of Rebecca's life. I know that I have a lot of making up to do with you but I want you to think about giving me a second chance."

"I don't know if I can do that Noah. You hurt me so much. I don't know if I can just forget and go back to the way things were. You have no right to ask that of me." Puck released Rachel's wrists and climbed off the bed.

"You don't know if you can give me a second chance? You are lucky that I want to be with you. You kept my daughter away from me for 10 years Rachel. I have every right to ask that of you. "

Pushing the covers from the bed, Rachel stomped angrily to her bathroom and grabbed her bathrobe. Oh no, he had to bring that up didn't he. Well if Noah Puckerman thought that he had the right Rachel was going to put him in his place.

"No, you have no right. You were the one who told me to move on. You dumped me remember? You told me to forget about you and move on with my life. So that is all that I did. I moved on with my life and it had nothing to do with you. So yeah maybe I did keep Becca a secret from you but if you hadn't been such an ASSHOLE then maybe you would have been a part of your daughter's life. So no you have no right to come here and ask me for a second chance. You have to show me that you deserve it. I am not just going to let you come in here and disrupt my life and Becca's life just so that you can get over whatever guilt you are feeling because of how you treated me." Rachel yelled at him arms crossed over her chest. Puck couldn't help but stare at her. He knew that she was madder than a hornet but she was so beautiful when she was angry.

"You know you're kinda cute when you're angry." Puck stated smirking at her. Watching as she threw up her hands in a sign of defeat she turned and rummaged through her dresser drawers and pulled out a tank top and a pair of yoga pants.

"If you don't mind I am going to change and get my exercise routine in before work. Don't let the door hit you in your ass on your way out."

"I don't think that I am ready to leave just yet Rach. I don't have to report to work until the new year. I think that I will spend my day with you." As he watched Rachel storm to the bathroom to change he could've swore he heard her say under her breath 'fuck'. Laughing as he pulled his pants on he headed out to her kitchen. He never thought that he would ever hear Rachel Berry swear. Guess she has changed.

Rachel emerged from her bedroom a few minutes later to see Puck standing in her kitchen cooking pancakes. Ignoring him and his smirk at her she flip on the tv and turned the channel to the exercise channel. Yoga was always something that she had done to relax and get a good exercise routine in. But today with Noah in her kitchen she wasn't as relaxed or as focused as she usually was. As she got into the position the instructor on the tv was showing Rachel could feel her body react and knew the exact moment Noah had left the kitchen and was standing there watching her. Even after all these years her body still reacted the same if he was close to her. She never understood it but it seemed as though her body had always known when he was near even if she didn't know it.

"Do you mind?" She questioned finally unable to handle his staring any longer.

"Mind what?"

"Please stop staring at me. I find it unnerving and distracting. And I know that you are only doing it to get a rise out of me so I would appreciate it if you would just stop it."

"Sorry Berry. I can't help that yoga shit you are doing is a serious turn on. Especially the position you were just in. What was that downward dog or something? I love the way your ass looks in those tight pants sticking up in the air."

Sighing Rachel quickly climbed up off the floor. There was no way she was going to get in an relaxing yoga routine with Noah standing only a few feet away from her. She could ignore his looks and his mere presence but his words were something she could never ignore. She could forget about his actions but his words were something that she could never forget. She had to remember his words all those years ago. This was his doing. HE chose to end things. No matter what her heart was telling her she had to remember that. Purposely ignoring him she turned on her heel and headed to her bathroom to shower. Rehearsal today was going to be a nightmare. Her costar Clark who played Raoul knew everything that had happened between her and Noah and to make a long story short Clark had vowed that if he ever saw the one named Noah Puckerman it would not end pretty. At first glance Clark looked like he was just some gay guy that liked singing and dancing, but when you got to know him you found out that he could actually throw a punch like nobody's business. Yup today would not be a good day.

Back in the kitchen Puck continued to flip pancakes thinking about the girl in the shower. She was pissed. There was no doubt about that. There had to be something that he could do to show Rachel that he had changed. But what? Flipping open his cell phone he quickly dialed Finn's number. As soon as Finn answered Puck started in with the questions.

"Dude, I'm in desperate need of help here. I gotta show Rachel that I've changed. Dude I'm drowning here."

"Puck, I honestly don't know what to tell you man. You fucked up. And I am not talking about your minor fuckup that you used to do in high school. This is a major fuck up. Just show her that you've changed."

"How?"

"That's something you are gonna have to figure out on your own man. But I gotta tell you this she still loves you. That much I know for sure. And this comes straight from Quinn, if you hurt her again she will beat you to death with a shovel. And Dude we don't even own a shovel. So don't fuck this chance up. Later."

Closing the phone Noah flipped the last pancake onto a plate just as Rachel emerged from her bathroom. Flopping down on the bar stool ignoring him again she began digging into the pancakes he placed in front of her.

"These are good. Thank you for making breakfast. If you insist on tagging along with me today then you better get ready. I want to leave in 15 minutes."

"Rach, we need to talk. I was serious this morning. I want you to think about giving me a second chance. I know I fucked up and I know that I don't deserve a second chance."

"I don't want to talk right now Puck. I want to believe that you have changed but I just can't stop thinking about what you told me all those years ago. It's not something one can easily forget. Look I don't want to talk about this right now. I gotta get to rehearsal. Are you coming with me or not?" And with that she spun on her heel and started gathering her coat and purse. Oh yeah today was going to be a very long bad day.

AN: Sorry this took me so long to post. Kinda hit a writer's block. Would love to hear your ideas of where this should go. I have a few ideas but I LOVE feedback from people. I was thinking since Puck is tagging along to Rachel's rehearsal that he hear her sing a song from Phantom. There is one in particular that I want to use but would love to hear suggestions. Anyway leave some love with reviews and some feedback. 3


	12. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. They did help. Anyway here the next chapter. No conversation between me, puck and Rachel this time. They actually left me alone. Probably because of the writer's block. Who knows. Anyway remember to leave some love.

* * *

Puck followed Rachel into hall and watched as she grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and then proceeded to ignore him and head towards the piano in the corner of the room that was surrounded by singers. They all greeted her enthusiastically. One guy in particular hugged her a bit to long for his liking. When the guy pulled back he saw his eyes flick over to him and then back to Rachel's face. She said something to him and when his eyes flicked back to Puck, he could see the anger in the guy's eyes. He started towards Puck but Rachel's hand on his arm stopped him. Plopping down in the first chair he came to, Puck watched Rachel with searing eyes. The singers started warming up and it was only a few minutes later when the director called the crowd to order.

"Alright my beauties. We are going to rehearse Raoul and Christine's song 'All I ask of you.' Clark over here and Rachel here. Now remember you are supposed to be in love. I want to see it. Alright let's begin."

Clark began singing to Rachel pulling her close. Puck seethed when this Clark guy touched her. He didn't like this guy. There was no need for him to be putting his hands on her.

** Raoul -- No more talk of darkness,Forget these wide-eyed fearsI'm here, nothing can harm youmy words will warm and calm youLet me be your freedom,let daylight dry your tears.I'm here with you, beside you,to guard you and to guide you...**

Puck watched as Rachel put her hand on his face and leaned in close. And then she started to sing. She was still amazing after all these years.

** Christine-- Say you love me every waking moment,turn my head with talk of summertime...Say you need me with you now and always...Promise me that all you say is truethat's all I ask of you**

The song was getting to him. The love in Rachel's eyes shined as she sang to this Clark guy and Puck didn't like it. She was supposed to look at him like that not that Clark guy. The anger was building in him and what he really wanted to do right now was punch that guy in his fat head. Especially if he didn't take his hands off Rachel. Rachel was his and no one not even some wanna-be singer would take her from him. Rachel turned from Clark and glanced out at him but with sadness in her eyes she turned back to her partner. He pulled her close again throwing an angry look out at Puck. Puck resisted the urge to flip him off.

** Raoul---Let me be your shelterlet me be your light You're safe, No one will find youyour fears are far behind you...**

** Christine-- All I want is freedom,a world with no more nightand you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me...Raoul-- Then say you'll share with meone love, one lifetimelet me lead you from your solitudeSay you need me with you here, beside you...anywhere you go, let me go tooChristine, that's all I ask of you...**

** Christine-- Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...say the word and I will follow you...Share each day with me,each night, each morning...Say you love me...Raoul-- You know I do...Both-- Love me - that's all I ask of youAnywhere you go let me go tooLove me - that's all I ask of you...**

As the song came to a close Clark had Rachel wrapped in his arms and was holding her tight. Lowering his head to hers he captured Rachel's lips in a soft sweet kiss and Puck saw red. _No I will not punch him in the face. I will not punch him in the face. _Puck chanted in his head. Standing up as the director started clapping crazily, Puck headed towards the stage. Rachel had finally pulled away from that Clark guy and was now shaking her head at him begging him not to come up. _Fuck that. He was going to show this Clark guy that Rachel was his._

"Rachel that was great. You still sound amazing." Puck leaned down and placed a soft kiss against her lips. Rachel melted. God she forgot how well he could kiss. Hearing a discreet cough behind her she suddenly remembered where she was and quickly pulled her lips from Noah's. Clark was standing behind her glaring at him.

"Rachel do you want introduce us to your friend?" Clark questioned fire in his eyes.

"No not really Clark. You wouldn't understand." She stated turning around to face him. "There is nothing going on that I can't handle. There is no reason that you need to involve yourself."

"Oh I think that I do." Grabbing Rachel's hand Clark quickly pulled her to his side away from Puck. "Is this the infamous Puck? That one from high school?"

"Yes but Clark wait you don't know the whole story. Wait Clark…" But Clark wasn't listening he was stalking towards Puck with murder in his eyes. And before Puck could react Clark's fist was slamming into his face. "NOAH!!!" Rachel's scream was the last thing Puck heard as he crumbled to the floor. When he came to his head was in Rachel's lap and she was wiping his face with a cool cloth. "Noah I am so sorry about Clark."

Reaching up to his face he touch his jaw gingerly. Wincing in pain Puck started to sit up. "So why did that asshole punch me and where is he?" Sitting up a little to quickly his head started spinning. "Whoa. Slow. Slow is good."

"I'm sorry about Clark. He didn't know the whole story. He only knew about what you did to me in high school. I never told him that you didn't know about Becca. Everyone is very protective of me and Becca."

"I get that. Now where is he Rach? Because I want to have a talk with your leading man. One about sucker punching a guy and two about keeping his hands off you." Puck pushed himself slowly of the floor.

"Were you jealous Noah?" Rachel questioned standing looking up at him, placing her hand on his chest.

"Hell yeah. You may not want to admit it right now Rach but you are my girl. You always have been and you always will be. I don't like other guys touching you." Puck was surprised when Rachel burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she was doubling over and was doing that small little snort thing that he loved. "What's so funny?"

"Noah you really are a moron. Clark is gay." She said through her laughter.

"What? As in gay like your dads' gay and Kurt gay? Then why did he kiss you?"

"Yes gay like Kurt gay. In fact he and Kurt are dating. And he kissed me because it's a part of the musical. Raoul and Christine are in love and they kiss at the end of that song."

"But I thought that gay guys don't kiss girls." Confusion clouded his face as he continued to watch Rachel laugh herself silly.

"Clark does. But only because he has too. I asked him that once as well. He told me that in order for him to be a star that if he had to kiss a few females to do it then that's what he would do. He knows who he is and not even kissing a few females will ever change that. So there is no reason for you to be jealous especially of Clark. Now as far as me telling you where he is that's not going to happen until you promise me something."

"And what would that be? Not to punch this guy in the face for his sucker punch?" Puck looked down at her and could see just by the look on her face that is exactly what she was going to make him promise. "Oh come on Rach, just one shot. The guy punched me in the face. I'm a badass and badasses don't get sucker punched."

"He wants to apologize but unless you promise that you won't hit him I am not telling you where he is. We need him. We have no understudy. So if you punch him and mess up his face or by some slim chance miss and hit him in the jaw and shatter it or something we would have to close the production until he healed or we found an understudy and even though New York is full of wanna be singers and dancers, we have tried auditions and there is no one talented enough to sing Raoul. So promise me Noah." She looked up at him with chocolate brown eyes that shone with something he couldn't quite place but that in that moment Puck knew that he would promise her anything as long as she continued to look at him like that.

"Fine, I promise. I won't punch this Clark guy in the face. Now where is he?"

"Come on, follow me." Grabbing his hand Rachel tried to ignore the tingling sensation she felt as she pulled him along behind her. When his thumb started to rub circles on the back of her hand she tried to let go but Puck wasn't gonna allow that. He just gripped her hand tighter. The tingles grew and she was having a hard time concentrating on where she was going. All she wanted to do was push him into a nearby dressing room and kiss him. _Oh fuck it. _She thought and quickly pulled open the door to the supply closet they were passing by.

"Um, Rach what are we doing in here? I thought you were taking me to officially met this Clark guy."

"Noah shut up." She said throwing him against the door as it shut behind him. Throwing her arms around his neck she slammed her lips against his feverishly. It didn't take Puck very long to realize that she was kissing him. Rachel was kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He couldn't stop touching her. Her hands that had been playing with the back of his neck reached up to run through the small amount of hair he had on the top of his head. When he felt her fingers tighten and give a small tug he moaned against her lips and bucked his hips into hers. His hands that were resting against her hips stole around and grabbed her ass pushing her closer. Releasing the grip she had on his hair Puck shivered as her hands slid down his chest popping the buttons from their holes. She shoved his shirt off and it dropped carelessly to the floor behind him. Her shirt soon followed his.

His hands found the zipper to her skirt and unzipping it before sliding it to the floor. He walked her backwards until he had a few feet between himself and the door and spun her around pushing her against it. His hands skimmed the sides of her body before one large hand came to settle on her breast, the other was on the back of her neck, tilting her head up to his so that he could get better access to her mouth. Rachel hesitantly reached her hands out and grabbed his hips before arching her back underneath him with a moan. Noah groaned in response and started trailing kissed down her neck, across her breasts then down her stomach.

Noah kissed her hip bone and ran his lips over the small scar running across her lower abdomen. Her C-section scar. He had wondered. _Focus Puck. _Sliding her underwear down slowly, feeling himself grow hard at the sight of her half naked. Rachel giggled as his hands brushed across the back of her extremely ticklish knees, blushing a little. She push off the door and eagerly pressed her lips to his again, while Noah reached around and unhooked her bra, pulling that off her so that she was completely naked. Noah stood perfectly still and stared down at her hungrily. She was beautiful. Rachel was looking up at him, her cheeks flushed. Rachel leaned forward and tugged on the button of his jeans. When it wouldn't pull free she grew frustrated and literally ripped the button off. He smirked at her and as her hands pushed the down his hips she paused only once when she realized he was going commando. He quickly kicked out of his jeans and pulled her hard against him. Rachel could feel his hardness pressed against her and it only made her want this all the more. She felt her excitement growing as wetness pooled between her legs. Noah was igniting long dead feelings deep inside her. Noah's fingers trailed from her face down her body and to her hips, then between her legs. Rachel gasped as she felt his fingers dip into her, stunned by the momentary pain and he froze.

"Say the word and I'll stop, as much as I want this, if you say the word I'll stop." he whispered against her. He knew it had been a long time for her. Hell it had been a long time for him too but if she said stop he would stop even if it would kill him.

"I don't want you to stop," she assured him breathless as Noah's fingers curled inside her and she let out a soft moan. Noah covered her mouth with his very conscious of where they were.

"Rach, love you have to keep quiet," he told her giving a smirk. As she blushed her whole body turned red and Puck smirked again knowing that only he could make her blush and moan like that.

Keeping his hands busy and his mouth busy he made sure that every time she moaned she did it into his lips. She was writhing against him and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to take her right there but he wanted to be gentle with her, and he wanted to make sure she was ready, but she was making it hard to keep his focus, her hands were between them and she was stroking him. She still remembered exactly what he liked and he moaned against her neck pushing his hips harder into her hands.

"Noah, I want more," she growled in his ear pushing his hands out of the way before settling his hardness at her entrance wrapping her legs around him. He paused.

"Rach are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Its been too long."

Noah slowly pushed himself into her and Rachel hissed in pain closing her eyes. Once he was all the way in he stopped, allowing her to adjust. She whimpered against his neck.

"Rach," he kissed her shoulder gently and Rachel pushed away from his neck and gazed into his eyes.

"I'm okay, I just forgot how big you were." she smirked at him, and Noah kissed her again and pulled back then into her again, his eyes watching her face worriedly. Rachel winced, but had a determined look in her eyes, "Really, I'm fine. Its just been a while, keep going."

Pushed against the door Rachel felt the pain subside and a tingling feeling that ran from her toes and all the way through her insides. The pleasure was intense, she had forgotten what sex with Noah had been like. She grabbed Noah's back, gasping as he took her neck in his mouth, sucking gently, all the while keeping a steady rhythm. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as he pounded into her. Noah hiked her legs higher and tighter around his waist as he started thrusting faster coming closer to his climax just as she was. Rachel started panting his name in between her soft moans and heard her name on his lips over and over. Rachel's senses exploded as she orgasmed, her legs clamping tightly around Noah's waist. Noah followed her moments later grunting her name and they rode out their climax together. Slowly pulling out of her, they both crumbled to the floor of the supply closet in a tangle of arms and legs, breathing heavily, neither saying anything. He knew that although this was his dirtiest dream come true this wasn't like Rachel at all. He almost didn't want to know why she had this sudden change of heart. Almost.

"Rach, what was all this about?" he asked softly and Rachel just grabbed his hand in hers and started drawing shapes on it. "Not that I mind of course because sex with you is amazing but I wouldn't be me if I didn't ask. Just this morning you were basically telling me that there was probably not a chance in hell that you would ever take me back and now we just had some amazing sex but I've gotta know babe. What was this?"

* * *

An: Okay just some Puck and Rachel lovin. Now maybe Puck will leave me alone about getting some. Anyway what'd ya think? Leave some love.


	13. Chapter 11

AN: Okay guys here's a new update. I know its been awhile since I've updated. Life has been crazy for a few weeks. Work, kids, life in general just never slows down. I wish I had a pause button so I could pause life just for a day. That would be nice. Then maybe I would get something done. This is kindof a short chapter. But anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I love them. And to those of you who have me on alert or favorite stories list please leave a review. I'm so happy that you have put me on your alerts or favorite list but even if you don't like the chapter atleast say something. Anything. Criticism is welcome. Hey you never know I may even thank you or send you a pm if you review. Okay enough of my ramblings enjoy. And remember Review!!!

* * *

_Previously on Glee: "Rach, what was all this about?" he asked softly and Rachel just grabbed his hand in hers and started drawing shapes on it. "Not that I mind of course because sex with you is amazing but I wouldn't be me if I didn't ask. Just this morning you were basically telling me that there was probably not a chance in hell that you would ever take me back and now we just had some amazing sex but I've gotta know babe. What was this_?"

Sighing Rachel laid her head on Puck's shoulder. She honestly didn't know what had just happened. She was not normally like this. Having sex in random closets, sure back in high school they had been together in many different places, but surprisingly never in a supply closet. Any time that they had head to one it had always been occupied.

"Rach, come on. Talk to me." Noah whispered to her as he pulled her hand into his running his thumb over the back of it.

"I'm so confused by everything Noah. I honestly don't know what this was. Part of me wants to be with you and the other part is worried that you are going to end up hurting me like you did in high school. I know that you say that you have changed but I am just so scared. And I know it was wrong of me to keep Becca from you. I love you Noah but if you want to start a relationship with me, we are going to have to take things slow. This just now was a momentary lapse of judgment. I am not saying that I regret it because I most certainly do not but I think that it will be better for both of us we do not engage in another sexual encounter until we both know for sure that this is what we want."

Rachel quickly pulled her hand from his and started to gather her clothes quickly; her back to him as she pulled her underwear and bra on. Standing up Puck stood behind her and pulled her flush against his body halting her in her need to put her clothes back on.

"Rach, you are it for me. You were it for me in high school but I was too stupid to realize what a wonderful thing I had in front of me until I lost you. I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you tell me to go. If you want to take things slow then we will take things slow. I want to take you out on a date and get to know you again. I want to be a father to Becca. You both are my life. We can make this work." Turning her around in his arms she was gazing at the floor until he lifted her chin with his hand to look up at him. Pools of chocolate brown eyes with unshed tears gazed up at him and he placed a soft kiss against her lips. " Rach, tell me that we can try and make this work. If you tell me to go then I will go. You and I will have no other contact except when it comes to Becca. But you have to tell me love. What do you want?"

Silent tears slid down her face and nodding her head she wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed him as tight as she could.

"Noah, I've wanted this for ten years. I was just too afraid of what you would do if and when you found out about Becca. I thought you would take her away from me. And I couldn't handle that. I didn't want you to know that I was this horrible person who kept your daughter from you. You should hate me. I would hate me."

Pulling her away from his middle, he tilted her head back up to look at him, wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"Rach, I could never hate you. Sure I was pissed that you kept our daughter away from me. The thought of suing you for sole custody ran through my mind as I walked to your apartment that day that I found out. But after I saw Becca and saw the panic on your face I knew I couldn't do it. I loved you too much. Besides after the warning Becca gave me before she left last night I wouldn't want to see my daughter go all "badass" on me. Her words not mine. I might add."

"Rach, what was all this about?" he asked softly and Rachel just grabbed his hand in hers and started drawing shapes on it. "Not that I mind of course because sex with you is amazing but I wouldn't be me if I didn't ask. Just this morning you were basically telling me that there was probably not a chance in hell that you would ever take me back and now we just had some amazing sex but I've gotta know babe. What was this?"

_Flashback----- Noah watched from his spot in front of the door as Rachel clung to Becca for dear life. He knew that she was wanting Becca to stay because he had promised not to yell at her in front of their daughter. He smirked as Becca started to squirm and Rachel reluctantly released her. He felt a tug on his coat and looked down to see Becca motioning him down to her level. Once he was kneel she leaned in close to whisper in his ear._

"_You may be my father but if you hurt my mother again. One I will go all badass on you and two I will have Aunt Mer cut you. Got it Dad?" Smirking at him she quickly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. The hug ended to quickly for his liking but soon she was out the door with Kurt and Mercades and he was alone with Rachel. _

Laughing as Noah told her just exactly what Becca had said to him, Rachel kissed him lightly on the lips and quickly pulled the rest of her clothes on. Noah followed her lead and pulled his on too.

"I keep telling her to watch her language. She becomes more and more like you every day. Shit we need to go, I'm surprised that no one has noticed my absence by now. Or Clark is just keeping them distracted. Do I look alright?"

Puck looked at her. Her clothing was slightly rumbled, her lips were swollen and looked freshly kissed and her hair was sticking in every direction that clearly stated that Rachel Berry had just been thoroughly fucked.

Smirking at her, he pulled her into his arm quickly, kissing her and said, "You look like you just had sex in a storage closet. But if you smooth your hair down I doubt anyone will notice. Well maybe Clark but I doubt anyone 's go."

Grabbing Rachel's hand, they headed out of the closet only to run into Clark who had volunteered to find the resident Diva. Clark took in their rumbled appearance and laughed.

"Its about time you got some loving in a supply closet girl. So this is the infamous Puck. Well dude first off sorry about the hit earlier. Rachel hear forgot to mention some important details to me before I slammed my fist into your face. But if you look at it from my point of view wouldn't you do the same? So friends?" Clark held his hand out to Puck in a friendly handshake.

Puck glared at his hand and then looked at Rachel's face. In her eyes he could see that this guy meant a lot to her and if he had been in Clark's place he would have done the same thing. Slapping his hand into Clark's, Puck shook it hard.

"Friends. In honesty I would've done the same thing, plus I can say that I deserved it. But don't do it again or I just might have to hit you back and that will make Berry here very pissed of with me."

"Don't hurt her again and I won't have too." Clark smiled at the couple. He liked this guy. The look on Rachel's face and the love in her eyes as she gazed up at Puck told him all that he needed to know. She still loved him and the way he looked at her, he was still in love with her. He certainly hoped that this time Rachel got her happy ending. "Well come on Miss Diva we have a rehearsal to finish."

At 2:30 as the rehearsal ended, Puck could only be amazed at just how wonderful Rachel really was. Sure he knew she was amazing in high school but seeing her on stage blew his mind. He couldn't wait to see the show. He would be front row tomorrow night if his life depended on it. Puck watched as she gathered up her stuff and after saying her goodbyes headed over to where he was sitting.

"Ready? Becca will be getting out of school in about a half an hour. It takes about twenty minutes to walk to her school from here." Nodding all Noah could do was follow her out of the hall and on to the busy New York streets. As they walked down the streets they were stopped a few times by tourists scrambling for an autograph or a photo with the great Rachel Berry. She was in her element. But even as the tourists pushed him away from her to get their autographs or pictures, she would always search him out with her eyes and give him a small smile that held loads of promise. Things were looking up and Noah hoped that he didn't fuck this up again. He needed Rachel in his life. She was like air and without her he would suffocate.


	14. Author's Note 2

Just a quick author's note. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. My computer has been down for almost 2 months. I finally got it fix so I promise that I will update soon. Thanks for all the reviews and the adds for favorite story and alerts. Just please be patient with me. I promise to update as soon as I can.


	15. An Apology

I know I know. I promised that I would update soon but sadly my computer is a piece of shit and crapped out on me again. So I have only been able to check my email at my inlaws. I am really sorry. I really do promise to update as soon as I can. Please just be patient with me.


End file.
